Alone in the dark
by HartBeat
Summary: [sequel to One for All, All for One] Mush is distraught. Will it get to him? With Star hooking and Switch lightening up, what else will change? Chapter 4 up::...
1. Starless Night

**Disclaimer:** Ahem, I do not own Newises. Repeat: I do not own Newsies. Thank you.

**Title: **Alone in the dark

**Author: **Kloe Hart (HartBeat)

_**Sequel to 'One for All, All for One'.**_

_**Still developing the plot, so forgive me if I take my sweet time updating. Please enjoy, I hope to see all my faithful reviewers back again and maybe some more crosses fingers.**_

_**Note: You might (ya you do) wanna read One for All first. Otherwise you'll be like... 'say what?'**_

_**Enjoy.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold gust of wind blew Mush's curly brown hair back, out of his eyes slightly. He was sitting, alone, on the rooftop of the recently rebuilt Manhattan Lodging House, looking out over the chilled city.

A single tear escaped one of his big, brown eyes and rolled down his copper cheek. Another gust of wind blew the tear back across his face until it met softly with his ear. He lifted a hand and wiped it away.

Somewhere, beyond and behind the countless soot-stained buildings was a girl. A girl held very near to Mush's heart.

Another tear.

'Stoppit' Mush thought, 'it's finished'.

She was gone. She'd left shortly after they had been released from the refuse five months ago. She had approached him, they had just looked at each other for a minute. She had opened her mouth to speak but Mush spoke first.

_"I love you..." _He'd said, _"but I don't think I can for much longer," _At that point he'd started to cry. He'd broken it off before they both got hurt any worse then they had already. She'd cried to. It killed Mush to see that, knowing he was the source of her pain, but he walked away.

He hadn't seen her since. The Lodging House wasn't finished at that point so they'd bummed up with old friends for about a month. Lots of people lost track of each other. Mush thought nothing of it. In fact, he didn't even see Jack or Blink again until they were all ensconsed back in the Lodging House, but when she didn't come back for a month after that Mush started to worry.

_"She's found somewhere else to stay,"_ his newfound friend Switch had reasured him. That thought contened him (somewhat) for a little while, but he never saw her out selling papes.

_"She's got another job,"_ was the next suggestion. That seemed to work. Except none of the stores that hired girls, that Mush was aware of, had posted any 'Help Wanted' signes.

He was worried about her. He mentally smacked himself for that but did it all the same. For the fifth night in a row he'd retreated to the roof to be alone. It was now the third night in a row that he'd cried.

He looked up at the large, silver full moon. It was beautiful, the way it hung in the sky like that, Mush thought. He let his eyes scan the skies for a moment longer before getting up. He walked over to the ladder and climbed back down the fire escape to a window, which he climbed through.

The moon was beautiful. No doubt about it. But it was nothing against the deep sillouetee of the night sky. Not on a starless night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 1... hope you liked :D**

**More to come of course! Review please! I love reviews! I want tons and tons! Please! Yay! Keep and eye out for my next chapter! **

**Hugs!**

**- Oh and the other chapters will be longer (or more numerous :S) as the story picks up... I don't really know yet! But there will be plenty to read (and review) reviews will be posted**


	2. Separate

On the other side of the city, Star stood in front of a full lenghth mirror. She barely recongnized herself.

Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, with strands falling seductivly into her face. She was wearing a black, lacey corsette type deal with thin fishnet stockings protruding from thigh lenghth black shorts.

And she was wearing more makeup then a travelling circus.

"You ready to go?" came a voice from behind her. Lynda walked over to Star and placed a hand on her bare shoulder.

Lynda was Star's age, a veteran in the business and very attractive. She had shoulder length, curly, dirty blonde hair and caramel coloured eyes. She wore the same ensemble as Star execpt in a dark shade of purple.

"I'm not feeling to well Lynda," Star said softly, "maybe I shouldn't go out tonight,"

Lynda shook her head sympathetically, "Sorry hun, there's no taking a night off in this business,"

Star nodded, "Okay, lets go,"

The two girls walked together to the rusty front door and stepped out into the cold night air. Three other girls walked over from the other exit to meet them. There was one brilliant red head, whose name was Shanda and there were asian twins; Kiro and Miro.

Once together, they strode off down the street, past many shops, most of which were long ago closed until they came to a four way stop.

"Okay, Kiro, Miro... you're together, as always," the twins nodded and left together down one of the stretches of road, "Shanda... you can go solo tonight," Shanda then left.

Lynda and Star alone for a few moments before turning to examine their surroundings.

"Could we just stay here?" Star asked, clutching her stomache slightly, "I really don't feel well,"

Lynda looked around for a moment. Already, darkfigures were beggining to come out of the shadows.

"Sure hun," she said, looking worridly at the other girl. She didn'thave much time to spendlooking overher though, as soon heavy hands began placing themselves on her shoulders and she stalked off after the money into dark alleyways and deserted lots.

Star watched her go butwas distracted by her ownhandful of coins being placed underher nose. She stood up straight,trying to ignore the nausia and followed the man into the shadows.

---

Mush sat unhappily onone of the sofa's in the lodging house.

"You okay?" His best friend, Kid-Blink asked, sitting down beside him.

"No," Mush said bluntly.

"You gotta tryand cheer up,"Blink said, "otherwise you'll be miserable forever,"

"Gee thanks,"

"I'm just trying tohelp." Blink looked slightly hurt.

"Yea I know," Mush said, sitting up a little bit, "I'm sorry,"

Him and Blink exchanged half hearted smiles.

Just then Kloppman stuck his head into the room and demanded they all get to bed before the sun came up.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," Race said, angrily throwing his cards onto the table. Jamie smirked as she scooped up his pile of pennys. She was getting good. Almost too good. Race was beggining to regret teaching her how to play.

"Don't be a sore loser," Spot said teasingly as he wrapped an arm around Jamie's thin waist.

"Ha ha," Race mocked.

Mush watched subconsiouly as Spot pulled Jamie into a light kiss.

"Get a room," Jack laughed, making discusted faces.

Mush looked away. He missed Star. He missed being with her, looking at her, kissing her. He had loved her. He looked across the room at Switch, he was getting up off another couch, deep in conversation with Skittery about something or other.

He hadn't been effected at all by Star's disapearance. Sure, he'd been obsessed with her, then progressed to having sex with her every other day... but now she was gone. He'd excepted that and moved on. She wasn't really important to him. He could live without her... easily. Mush couldn't. Even if he was never going to be 'with her' anymore, he wanted to know she was safe. And he didn't.

'Must be nice,' He thought bitterly, 'to be able to not care,'

In small groups the newsies made their way upstairs to their bunks, laughing and chatting. Mush was silent. At this point he would be walking up, an arm around Star, with her head on his shoulder. He let out a sigh. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel her there, but then he just ran the risk of walking into someone.

Another day gone, another night to be slept away. That's what it felt like to him. Like his life was a hollow shell. Empty.

'Dammit Star,' He thought, slipping into bed, 'Why'd you have to be so damn wonderful?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, first things first... should I up the rating, simply because of subject matter? Lemme know and secondly:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It is Mucho Apreciated! More to come!**

_ecHo1899  
awe poor mush... he's soo cute! i love it when guys cry lol _

_Cinnamon Spice  
Poor Mush!  
This kills me cause I love Mush.  
Anyway. If you want, you can use my Newsie in here. Her name's Catwalk and she's a total tomboy.  
Update soon! _

_NewsieGoil1899  
screams like a hyper fangirl YAY! SEQUEL! I LOVE IT! MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE! Please. I LOVE IT LOTS! Poor Mush. hugs him tightly MY MUSH!  
--GiNnY-- _

_pennylayne  
THAT WAS SO SAD.  
Poor Mush.  
I can't wait for this to continue! Ugh I'm so excited! YAY!  
Layne_


	3. Divine intervention

_A few days later..._

Lynda sat at Tibby's, sipping her coffee and reading through a left-behind newspaper at her table in the corner.

The article she was reading was boring and her tea was getting cold. She lifted her head and looked out the window into the dull sunset. She should be getting back to the girls, it was nearly time for work.

Work. It's funny how that's what they called it. What she had come to call it. For a moment she found herself wondering what it would be like to do anything else. Maybe be a newsie. The pay wasn't quite as good but the moral assets would be worth it. Way worth it. But she couldn't 'quit'.

Lynda scowled and got up. Leaving some change on the table she left the diner.

The door shut behind her and she began walking off down the street. She pulled her thin coat around her front.

"Dammit," she swore, as an extra cold gust of wind blew up against her. By the nature of her work, none of her clothes really fit her like they should and she was paying for it.

She continued walking for a little ways before noticing a tall figure in her periferal vision. He seemed to be following her. She picked up the pace a little. So did the boy.

"Hey cutie," he said reaching out and grabbing her upper arm.

"Don't touch me," Lynda said. She was used to total strangers groping her so she was more then able to keep her calm, but somthing turned over in her stomach.

"Aw come on," the boy said again. He was quite tall and had brown hair and eyes to match. There was a distinctivly greasy auora around him. He looked to be about two years older then Lynda, if that.

"I said no," Lynda said, trying to jerk her arm away.

"Well I fucking say yes!" the boy hissed, he tightened his grip on Lynda's arm and dragged her over to the mouth of an alley way.

Lynda struggled to get free, her composure slipping away rapidly. Everytime she twisted in an attempt to get away, the boy's grip seemed to tighten until he finally pulled her against him and then drove her back into the cold, hard bricks.

Lynda cried out as she collided with the stone but the boy's rough hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"No talking, this is a private party," the boy smirked, breathing on her face. Lynda let out a whimper. Keeping her pinned, the boy's hands began untucking Lynda's thin shirt.

---

Mush scuffed his feet as he walked. He watched his feet and the little bits of rock that were sent flying everytime his feet collided with them. It was cold and he was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. It was all he had. But he didn't care, his mind was elsewhere.

He couldn't stop thinking about Star. Where was she? Was she ok? How would he know for sure?

The answer to that was he wouldn't. And he hated that. He continued walking, absorbed in thought until a soft scream caught his attention. He lifted his head, searching for the source of the sound. There was nothing for a second but then he thought he heard a quiet voice off the the left. He turned his head and could vaguely make out two figures. It was dark and a little big foggy but he was sure that one figure looked distressed. He or she was against the wall and the taller one seemed to be roughing it around. He waited for a moment, unsure if he should check it out. Maybe ten seconds passed before Mush decided to intervine. As he got closer he was damn glad he did.

"Hey!" he called out as the fog thinned. The taller figure, a boy, late teens, looked up. In his hands were the wrists of a girl about Mush's age, her lip and nose were bleeding slightly. And her shirt was partially undone, "get your hands off her!"

The older boy did as he was told but then came after Mush.

"Got a problem pretty boy?" he sneered. His breath reeked of alchohol.

"Yeah, you!" Mush said, discusted, pushing the boy's face away from his. The older boy swung once and clipped the side of Mush's jaw.

Mush felt blood seep into his mouth. He spat and then swung. He landed a good hard punch to the older boy's nose. Hearing it crack triumphantly under his knuckles he backed off a bit.

The older boy staggered and brought a hand up to his nose. Rage filled his dark eyes and he charges Mush. He caught Mush around the middle and knocked him over. Sitting on top of him he began pummeling any part of Mush he could reach. After three blows Mush was concious that blood was pouring out of both his nose and mouth. Just then another fist came down hard on Mush's attacker's head. He slumped forward, unconcious, onto Mush's chest. Mush pushed his off with discust and then looked up at the girl who'd just saved his life.

She extended a hand, and out of pure amazment, Mush took it and pulled himself up. She looked to be about his age but was very thin... toned. She'd hit him once and he was out like a light.

"Err," Mush stammered.

The other girl smiled shakily at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Er.. no problem..." Mush replied, "uh, I'm Mush,"

"Lynda,"

"Are you ok," he asked, ignoring the throbbing in his own head.

"Uh, yeah... I mean.. I'll be fine," she said, "thanks again."

"We're even," Mush said gratefully. Lynda started to walk away, "hey hold on a second!" he called after her.

Lynda turned around. Her nose and lip we're still bleeding.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I'll be out all night-" Lynda began, hating to say it. However, Mush didn't quite understand.

"Why don't you stay at the lodging house with my pals!" he blurted out, cutting her off, "There are other girls there, don't worry," he added, remembering the situation she'd just gotten out of.

"Umm..." Lynda said, unsure.

"Really, you look pretty beaten up,"

Lynda sighed, "Ok,"

Not many people were going to want to pay for a beaten up hooker anyway.

Lynda limped forward.

"It's not far," Mush assured her. Supporting her with one shoulder they staggered back to the lodging house, both of them dripping blood the whole way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as usual, more to come! Just a note... it's very possible that the next chapter (or two...?) will be set earlier this same day ..:the d****ay this chapter was set:.. ****so if there is any confusion that's probably why... but I think it'l****l be clear... I'm just gonna tie up loose ends like where everyone is while thiswas ****happening etc. **

**New chapter coming soon!**

**Thanks to all my fantabulous reviewers! ..:hugs:..**

_SCandCK1899:_  
_WOW! SEQUEL YAY! Poor Mushy! Poor buff Mush! LOVE IT! UPDATE SOON!  
__Deah _

_treadingsoftly:  
omg.. poor mush! cries  
he's such a sweetie-pie.. i can't believe this is happening.. sigh  
__Please update soon this is soo good! _

_NewsieGoil1899:  
Teen is good. POOR MUSH! MY POOR BABY! Yesh, mine. lol. My offer to use one of my characters still stands. smiles hopefully Anyways, this chapter ROCKED! Let's see... Star is now selling herself...and Mush is sad and depressed and... Well, all that stuff makes this story so darn excellent! Brilliant so far! Absolutely amazing! MORE! Please.  
--Truth.Truth like a blazing fire.An eternal flame.--  
--GiNnY-- _

_Cinnamon Spice:  
May I say again.  
Poor Mush!  
I wonder who the dark figure in the shadows was...  
Anyway...  
Update soon! _

_ecHo1899:  
:GASP: star is a bad girl.. lol.__mush needs a new girl in his life to come in. haha  
i didn't expect chapt. 2 to come so soon! but i'm glad! yay! write more soon! lol_


	4. Tight Shorts

Switch sat bitterly on top ofan old crate outside a small, out of the way odds-n-ends store. He wasn't having a good day. He'd lost practically all his money to Race, Spot and him had breifly beefed over bathroom privelages in the morning and now he seemed to be catching a cold.

"Fuck," he swore to himself as he coughed up a large whack of spit.

To top it all off, it was starting to get very cold.

"What are you going back here?"

Switch lifted his head to see an extreamly attractive asian girl standing in front of him. She had a crate similar to the one he was sitting on in her arms.

"Just sitting," Switch said. A year ago he would have sworn at her. Man he was such a sissy.

"If the manager sees you he'll probably chase you away with a broom," she said, smiling as she put her crate down. She had on an apron type deal with the odds-n-ends store symbol on it.

"You work here?" Switch asked, trying his hardest to make totally casual conversation. This girl was so pretty.

"Yea, shitty I know,"

"Nah, beats being a Newsie," Switch said, he felt really akward. He was biggining to wish he had a smoke or somthing to keep his fingers busy.

"So, do you hang out back here and sit on crates often?" the girl asked.

Switch blinked.

"Err, somtimes,"

"I havn't seen you before,"

"I get that a lot,"

"Awe, a good looking guy like you?" the asian girl continued to stack more crates, occasionally checking the lable.

"Uh..." Yup, he felt akward. He never would have felt akward before. Man, life really looks for ways to screw you over.

The girl finished stacking her crates and then headed back to the door. Before she went in she turned to face Switch.

"Wanna meet me back here at... nine-thirty-ish?"

Hell yes he did.

"Sure," Switch smiled and watched her head back inside.

Switch- 2  
Bad Day- 0

---

Switch was pretty sure he'd never been so on time before in his life. According to the rich snob he'd practically mugged to get the time, it was exactly nine-thirty. He stood in the back alley to the store, staring at the same crate he'd been sitting on earlier.

He stood around for a few more minutes, trying to be as casual as possible. A few minutes after that the cute asian stepped around the corner.

If Switch hadn't had a past of 'player-ism' and such his jaw might have dropped. The same girl he'd met earlier stood there in about the farthest thing from a store apron he'd ever seen.

There she stood in a navy blue, lacey, semi-see through, corsette type deal with black thighe length shorts. Tight shorts.

"Wow..." Switch realised he was breathing in little sips. The girl sauntered over, swaying her hips in a very practised manner.

"I'm Switch..." he managed to say before the girl was pressing herself onto him.

"Miro," she said quietly.

Switch tried not to groan out loud as he recieved a lap dance in a standing position. He didn't even think that was possible.

Miro's skilled hand's tickled Switch's chest through the fabric of his shirt. She unbottoned the three buttons at the top and kissed his breast bone.

Realising that he was being totally run by this girl, Switch began putting his own skills to work. The girls clothing was so tight there wasn't much in the way to take off so he did what any horny teenager would do.

"Touchy feely are we?" Miro said, laughing.

Switch grinned.

Miro continued to work her magic and Switch found it harder and harder to balance her dominance.

'Shit she's good' he thought to himself as her hands began to wander lower and lower.

"It's by donation," Miro giggled. Switch laughed a little despite himself but then his brow wrinkled.

"Huh?"

"The money," Miro said, slowing her movements.

"What money?"

"My fee,"

"Fee?"

Miro totally backed off. Switch shivered at the sudden loss of heat.

"You don't have any money?" She asked, looking slightly panic striken.

"No, I-"

Miro flung her arms in frustration, "This is half my night already!" Her eyes watering up, she turned around and stormed back out into the street, leaving Switch with a dawning realisation.

He hadn't noticed until now how skinny she was, like she didn't eat nearly as much as she should. And that outfit!

'You're an idiot' He told himself. Not too long ago he would have recongnized the hooker even without the saucy attitued and her fast actions.

'Such an idiot'

Mentally hitting himself he turned to go back to the lodging house. When he arrived back home there was a crowd around one of the sofas.

Walking in he was nearly bowled over by Mouse, running with a wad of ripped bedsheets.

"Use these for bandages!" she said, tossing them to Jack.

"What happened?" Switch asked. He didn't get an answer, but moving over to the sofa he saw for himself.

Sitting, side by side were Mush and a girl. Each beeling perfously from mulitple spots. Switch noticed a deep purple, slighty yellow bruise on Mush's jaw and many, many bruises all over the girl.

Mush raised his head when Switch walked over, their eyes met.

Ironic in a sense...

The last time Mush had bruises like this it was because of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the long update time! But here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! EVERYONE!**

**ahem...anyway... yes... new chapter arriving shortly.**


End file.
